A Friendship Lasts Forever
by Salamon2
Summary: About Kari's and T.K.'s friendship, when a dark secert of T.K.'s is unleased will Kari still be his best friend? Or something more, or less?
1. The Picnic That almost Ruined it all

A Friendship Lasts Forever  
by Salamon2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Author's note: This first takes place 2 years after 01 then it moves into 02  
  
  
Kari and T.K. had been best friends ever since the defeatal of Apoclymon. Tai and Matt were exspecting in five or six years for them to start dating one another. Sure they were oppisite genders but they found so many ways to have fun and most kids would look at them funney but they still played together during the summer. The Park was the place where they mainly played. They were unseperateable.  
  
  
Kari then asked Tai on the bottom bunk one night " Tai what does "Going steady" mean?" she was asking because the Jr. high had put on a play called Bye Bye Birdie in which her family had watched Tai and Sora play the main characters in the play, Albert and Rosie.   
  
Tai then answered " Well Kari you know when a guy and a girl like one another, more than friendship they go on dates and stuff like that... like me and Sora are..."  
  
Kari then said " Oh I get it... Tai do you think me and T.K. could ever go Steady?"  
  
Tai then said " Give it a few years Kari"  
  
  
At the park the next day Kari and T.K. were having fun playing a game and another kid their age that went to Kari's school named Davis walked in on their game.  
  
" Why do you two always play togther when you both don't go to the same school...?" asked a nosy Davis  
  
T.K. then asked innocently " Do you want to play with us?"  
  
Davis looked at him and then said " Kari how could you know a person this low... I mean he probally doesn't even know what soccer is..."  
  
Kari and T.K. then yelled " SHUT UP YOU!"  
  
Davis taken back that Kari was acctually friends with him walked away. Years past and they still had fun together after that day but somehow Kari felt that T.K. wasn't telling her something... T.K. was hiding something from her, the biggest secret, the secret of the century, the secret was...  
  
  
Two years later Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, Davis, Patamon, T.K., Hawkmon, Yolei, Armadillomon, Cody, Wormmon, and Ken were in the digital World having a picnic when T.K. got up and left the picnic, Kari started to get up but then Davis got up quicker than her and said " I'll folow him..."  
  
Davis silently followed T.K. who had broken into a run. Davis then thought :: how can any human run that fast?::  
  
T.K. slowed down and looked behind him didn't seem to notice Davis following him then ran into a cave covered with vines, and Davis followed.  
  
T.K. ran farther and farther into the cave the vines covering every square inch of the wall Davis still following then it was completely black and Davis couldn't hear or see T.K. anymore and started to turn back but found that there was a stone wall where he had came, there was no turning back... Then Davis heard a different sound coming from the heart of the cave so he walked towards the center... Davis continuted to walk towards the sound till he saw a fire and a figure yelling in pain... Davis ran out of the cave and back to the picnic... He told what he had saw to Kari and the others.  
  
Strangely Matt showed Up and said " Hey guys it's time to go back to the real world!" he said blocking the way to the cave with help from Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.  
  
Yolei then shouted " No I want to see what's in that cave!"  
  
Matt said " Nothing is there"  
  
Davis then asked " Then where is T.K.?"  
  
Matt then said " At his home, you can talk to him as soon as we get there."  
  
With that Matt and Kari pushed the others to the digi portal and watched them go back then Matt went back and then Kari walked towards the cave. Patamon and Gatomon stayed in the clearing and talked.  
  
She entered the cave. She knew T.K. was there but had he?... Matt had said that they were half brothers, and T.K.'s mom's side has a gene that infects all male children born from that side of the famliy with...  
  
She finally said " T.K. where are you?"  
  
Slowly a figure from the back of the cave came up to Kari.  
  
Then T.K. said to Kari (looking in her eyes) " Kari please get out of here I don't want you o get hurt... I'll be a whole other person , and I'll have no control over him in 10 minutes. go, run..."  
  
Kari then siad confidently " No T.K. I'm stakying here..."  
  
T.K. then asked her " Are you sure you want to stay?..."  
  
Kari nodded her head and they hugged then seperated two minutes later and Kari found T.K. running to the back and him screeching in pain.  
  
(Author's Note: To answer any questions about mytholgical creatures the answer is NO. T.K. is not a werewolf, shapeshifter, Vampire, goblin, wizard, or anything else like it)  
  
Kari ran after him but then the sound stop and was replaced with...  
  
TO BE CONTINUTED... 


	2. Takeru

A Friendship Lasts Forever  
J-H Syndrom  
by Salamon2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. NOR DO I OWN THE RIGHTS OF DIGIMON. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME IF YOU DO...  
  
  
Laughter... that's what it was replaced with, evil laughter.  
  
T.K.'s figure walked back towards Kari, but instead of the Yellow and Green shirt, it had transformed into a black shirt, and the hat had turned black also along with his shorts and sneakers, and his light blue eyes were now a grey color.  
  
The figure then said " I now control 40% of us..."  
  
Kari then said " T.K. sto"  
  
The figure interuppted her and grabbed her arm hardly " I'm Takeru! you B****"  
  
Kari slapped him hard on the face, but his hold on her arm got tighter.  
  
Then Takeru said " No your not...in six years T.K. will be out of the picture, gone forever... wouldn't you like to join him?"  
  
Kari struggled to get free but failed and he pushed her towards the center of the cave. She struggled again to get free but failed, she then screamed but he covered her mouth. This stupid desease started four years ago and he had told her a year ago, it was sapossed to be cured because his dad's gene's had an antibody against the desease but some how four years ago it was triggored. The desease you ask is Jekyl-Hyde Syndrom, and it only happened once a year.  
  
The next day Kari was at the park sitting on a bench waiting for T.K. to come, he had called her and asked her to go to the park. He arrived in the park and saw Kari immeaditly and walked over and sat right next to her. Then from out of the blue Davis appeared.  
  
Davis said to T.K. " Hey T.A. do you want to go and see who can shoot the most hoops?"  
  
T.K. replied " Not right Davis... Maybe later"  
  
Davis walked away, and Yolei appeared.  
  
Yolei said to Kari " So Kari do you want to go shopping?"  
  
Kari then replied " Not right now Yolei, Maybe some other time..."  
  
Yolei walked away and then Cody walked up to the bench.  
  
Cody asked the two " Hey do you know where Izzy is I can't find him anywhere, do you think you could help me?"  
  
T.K. then said " Did you try the Digital World?"  
  
Cody then said " No I think I'll go and see though..."  
  
T.K. then said as Cody dissapeared " Kari are you alright from yesterday?"  
  
Kari replied " I am... but"  
  
T.K. then said " But... What?"  
  
Kari then said " What your evil side Takeru said to me..."  
  
  
In the bushes where Davis, yolei, and Cody were listening on the conversation  
  
" An evil side to T.S.?" questioned Davis in a whisper  
  
  
T.K. then asked " Which part"  
  
Kari then broke into tears and hugged him " That you'd be gone forever in six years..."  
  
T.K. then said " Kari?..."  
  
Kari replied " Yes T.K." now facing him and him facing her  
  
T.K. the said " Kari I love you..."  
  
Kari replied almost instantaneously " I love you too T.K."  
  
  
I'll murder him!" almost shouted Davis but yolei and cody pulled him back farther into the bushes and knocked him unconscious  
  
  
And they French kissed and everything seemed to be a perfect Bliss.  
  
  
(Author's Note: Bliss - Superlative happiness and joy; A cause of delight)  
  
  
Kari and T.K. started (Author's Note: well how did I put it earlier) going steady...  
  
Tai and Matt were a little surprised that they had taken this long to confess their feelings for each other.  
  
Davis and Yolei started going out also. Everything was a Bliss... then one year later...  
  
  
Kari and T.K. were again sitting on the famous bench... where they had talked together when they were little, had their first kiss, but this time Kari had called T.K. to the park...  
  
T.K. asked " what's wrong?"  
  
Kari then said " I have your desease T.K."  
  
T.K. then all of a sudden said " Kari, There is one way to cure it..."  
  
Kari then said " Let's try it on you then...."   
  
T.K. shook his head " I've had it for too long, you have to do it within six years of infection  
  
Kari then said " You've have had it for five years now let's try it..."  
  
T.K. then said " It's a difficult task, you have to... well almost die..."  
  
Kari then said " How does the task start?"  
  
T.K. replied " Well you have to some way go back in time and stop it from ever happening"  
  
Kari then asked " How do you go back in time?"  
  
T.K. then said " That's the thing no one knows how..."  
  
" Then how do you almost die?" asked Kari  
  
" You have to do tasks one which involves stabbing yourself when you transform, which will be tonight for me and when for you?" said T.K.  
  
" Tommorow Night... What are the other tasks?" She said  
  
" First you have to Find true love... Kiss that someone before you transform, stab yourself, then some how go back to the past...and then your cured..." said T.K.  
  
" Let's try it on you then... I think Izzy might know a way on how to time travel..." said Kari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DUH DUH DUH!  
  
I love writing cliff hangers!  
I hate reading cliff hangers!  
  
I wont write the nest chapter till I Get 13 reviews!  
  
~Salamon2~ 


	3. Now Light is the last one left

A Friendship Lasts Forever  
One Evil Gone  
by Salamon2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. NOR DO I OWN THE RIGHTS OF DIGIMON. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME IF YOU DO...  
  
Kari ran into her room, and T.K. followed her, she dialed Izzy's number, after two rings he reluctantly picked up.  
  
" Hello Izumi Residence, Izzy Izumi speaking..." said Izzy  
  
" Hi Izzy, this is Kari..." said Kari  
  
" What's the problem Kari?" asked Izzy, typing at his computer while listening  
  
" Well I can't really say it over the phone but, could you come over here at....um five thirty today and tommorow?..." asked Kari  
  
" Okay I'm free then and tommorow... See you then...Bye" said Izzy  
  
" Bye..." he hung up then she did, and she passed the phone to T.K. and said " You call Matt"  
  
T.K. dialed his brother's phone number and it rang once and Matt picked it up and said " Hell Ishdia Residence, Matt Ishdia is not home currently but he will answer as soon as he can..."  
  
T.K. cut off his brother and said " Matt I'm not a fan calling you, this is T.K.!"  
  
Matt releavied that it was T.K. then asked " What's wrong this time T.K.?"  
  
" It's about you know that thing of mine..." said T.K. nervously  
  
" OOOHHH, When do you want me to come over and where?" asked Matt  
  
" 5:30 at Kari's then 5:30 again tommorow at the same place, alright?" asked T.K.  
  
" Okay... Does Kari have the same *coughs*problem*coughs* as you?" asked Matt  
  
" Yes... Bye..." said T.K.  
  
" Bye..." said Matt  
  
Both brothers hung up the phone and Matt unhooked his phone cord and fell asleep.  
  
Just then Tai walked in the door.  
  
" Hi T.K." he said shaking his head towards him and then turning his head to Kari then he continuted " Now what is this I hear about a problem you and T.K. have, Kari?"  
  
Kari explained everything with help from T.K.  
  
" Alright so you need mine, Matt's, and Izzy's help in this cure to help and no one has ever really survived... Kari you could die in this..." said Tai worriedly  
  
" Tai we have to do this, and besides it's almost 5:30 and they should be coming soon..." said Kari  
  
" and how does T.K. feel on the subject?" asked Tai knowing T.K. wasn't comfortable on the subject  
  
" I'm only doing it for Kari..." said T.K.  
  
" alright you love birds i'll help... but how hard is it going to be to cure you?" asked Tai  
  
" Very... since our evil selves know everything, you have to surprise them..." said T.K.  
  
" By the way how did you learn to hear between coughs?..." asked T.K.  
  
" I've been around Matt for a long time and I have learned a few tricks from him..." said Tai and he answered the door and saw a confused Izzy and a nervous Matt  
  
T.K. and Kari explained everything to Izzy and he started typing furiously away at finding a way to time travel... he then asked " Why don't you call the others Joe and Cody could help in case any of use get hurt in this... Sora and Yolei could help with moral support and Davis I'm sure would be glad to hold you down T.K. ..."  
  
" I'll do it" said Kari and she called for the others to come over  
  
" T.K. can you hand me your D3?" asked Izzy  
  
T.K. handed his D3 to Izzy and Izzy put it in the Digivice/D3 slot and it reverted to it's Digivice form and then Izzy handed T.K. back his digivice, and said " It does everything your D3 did but it's in it's original form you have to go back in time... He did the same to Kari's Digivice and the door belll rang and Kari answered it and explained everything, T.K. then wrenched over in pain.  
  
Izzy then said To Tai " You might want ot hold back Davis for this..."   
  
Tai held him bakc as Kair and T.K. briefly kissed then the others watched in horror as they saw his body transform and Matt, Tai, Davis and Joe held T.K. down... Izzy handed the knife to Takeru who tried to throw it in DAvis' face but Tai forced Takeru's knife holding hand and pressed it down towards theside of his ribs, he bled and the digivice gave a glow and T.K. was standing behind Puppetmon, , a younger Matt, and himself yonger.  
  
" Come or i'll destory you and your brother!" said Puppetmon  
  
The young T.K. shouted "Never!!!!!!!"  
  
Then T.K. spoke up... " Go with Puppetmon, you'll escape I know..."   
  
Finally the young T.K. said yes but ran off into the woods towards where Puppetmon had come from...  
  
In the present: Takeru vanished from T.K.'s body and T.K. woke up. Joe, Tai, and Matt got up from holding T.K. but Davis still had him pinned to the ground  
  
" You can now get off me Davis..." said t.K.  
  
" This is punishment for trying to kill me and ksing Kari..." said Davis whom was immeaditly slapped hardly in the facs by Kari and was pushed off. Joe attened to the wound and said it would heal...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Salamon2: Well One down... One to go  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 can you give me a preview of what's to come?  
  
Salamon2: Why certainly Salamon  
  
  
" Davis How could you let her escape???? Now she's going to infect the whole world! And it's all your fault!"  
  
  
Salamon: ONE LINE????  
  
Salamon2: Yep ONE LINE I won't post the next Chapter till I get 10 reviews... Okay? Good ^_^ 


	4. Light done but it has just begun

A Friendship Lasts Forever  
Chapter 4  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon: YEAH!!! THE FOURTH CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Salamon2: It's not the last one Salamon...  
  
Salamon: HOW MANY CHAPTERS TO GO THEN I'LL KNOW HOW MANY MORE EVENTS HAPPEN!!!!!  
  
Salamon2: MAYBE 2 chapters, Maybe 3...  
  
Salamon: 3!!!!!! OH you also are including the postlouge and this one...  
  
Salamon2: Sit back and enjoy this Fan Fic  
  
Salamon: Wait You forgot the DISCLAIMER!  
  
Salamon2: Then you say it!  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 does not own digimon, nor does he own its rights, it belongs to: AKIYOSHI HONGO  
  
Salamon2: NOW LET THE FAN FIC BEGIN. SIT BACK AND RELAX WHILE YOU READ THIS. (If you can... ^...^) ^...^ = smiles mishcieviously  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" T.K. I'm becoming nervous..." said Kari  
  
" Kari I was nervous, also last night..." said T.K.  
  
" I knew that Davis was going out with Yolei to make me jealus..., and Yolei to make Ken notice her..." said Kari  
  
" I had my suspestions as well..." said T.K. then he checked his watch and then shouted " OH! It's almost 5:30! We have to get you to your house!"  
  
They ran back to Kari's apartment to find everyone there.  
  
" THERE YOU ARE!!!" the rest of the digidestin shouted as they ran in  
  
Kari collapsed as soon after she kissed T.K., this time the girls kept her down, they then watched as Kari's eyes went from reddish-brown to a grey color, her hair color stayed the same, her clothes became black, tight to the body and leathery. Tai fainted at the sight of his now evil sister. That was when Izzy realized he forgoten the knife, and Sora and Yolei went to help and they left leaving Davis holding her down...  
  
" Davis... Do you want me to *rolls eyes mishcieviously* with you?..." she said mischieviously  
  
Davis falling head over heels after the question, stupidly said " Yes..."  
  
" Then you have to let me get ready don't you?..." she said  
  
" Yes I have to..." he said in a trance, he let her up and she walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door.   
  
Then she said to herself " People are so easy to Manipulate..." she then opened the window and then jumped eight stories to the gorund and landed safely on the ground, then ran off.  
  
After Tai and the others came back and found that Davis had been suducted by Hikari, and found she wasn't where Davis said she was he yelled at Davis " DAVIS HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE???? NOW SHE'S GOING TO INFECT THE WHOLE WORLD! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tai shouted this as he shook Davis severely  
  
" She won't be able to spread it because it's her first transformation" said T.K.  
  
" YOUR LUCKY THEN DAVIS!!!!" shouted Tai who was still shaking Davis severely  
  
Tai finally stopped shaking Davis as soon as T.K. was on the ground (After climbing eight stories down). T.K. ran to the park and found her sitting on the ground, touching the pond, and it turned from water to blood...  
  
" HIKARI! What have you done?" said T.K.  
  
" I have killed four innocent people! FOOLS! You think I will not kill anyone! Ha! Go and rot see if I care..." she said Not turning around  
  
" I know what's like for the first time... Hikari your not in total control, Kari at this moment is fighting you..." said T.K. calmly and cooly knowing this was true  
  
The eyes became their normal reedish-brown color, and T.K. put the knife in her hand and she swung it at her side and fainted... her digivice glowed and...  
  
She then was behind, Takeru throwing herself into the center of the cave, he was pulling out a knife to cut her arm, and give her the desease, Kari ran up to herself and whispered in her ear to kick him in the side and run, her past self did it and she was cured.  
  
She awoke with T.K. smiling down at her and then they hugged for it was over...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Salamon: *crys* beautiful romance, but I do not like what Hikari says while she's evil...  
  
Salamon2: NO DUH Salamon she's evil she's suppoased to say stuff that people do not like...  
  
Salamon: When will the 1st part of the postlouge be posted?  
  
Salamon2: When I get TEN REVIEWS! Here's a preview!  
  
  
" GO MEN!!!!!!! SHE'S A MONSTER!. . .LET ME KILL HER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Salamon: Will you make a sequal after this?  
  
Salamon2: Only if the readers request it! 


	5. Hope Is Gone, What Does Light Do?

A Friendship Lasts Forever  
Chapter 5  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: Hey do you know why I haven't posted it yet?  
  
Salamon: Why? Is it because the owners of digimon found you and sued you?  
  
Salamon2: No it's because I've had writers block. . ., a very BAD CASE!!!! if I do say so myself  
  
Salamon: OHHHHH!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari and T.K. were walking back to the apartment when all of a sudden Kari noticed the smell of something burning. They ran to where the smell came from.  
  
" BURN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a man covered in a white mask  
  
" RIGHT BOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted one of his assitatnts  
  
" Shall we through this little kid into the fire? Boss?" questioned another man  
  
" GO AHEAD!!!!!" shouted the leader  
  
The screaming little girl tried to get out of the grasps of the men, but it was too much then a woman who most likely was her mother ran up to get her away from the men.  
  
" MEN GET OUT OF HERE!!!! SHE'S A MONSTER!!!!!! LET ME KILL HER!!!!!!!" the man shouted to   
  
" T.K.!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" shouted Kari noticing that the bonfire that the men had started had spread onto a tree and now the tree was falling onto T.K., but by the time Kari had yelled it was too late, and the firery tree fell onto T.K. Kari frantically tried to get it off of him, his screams were those of pure agony.  
  
" CUT!!!!!!!! CUT!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a Man and the people stopped arguing and the camera men got out of the way to help Kari get T.K. out from under the firery tree  
  
  
" T.K.!!!! You can't die. . . You just can't!!!!" said Kari weeping beside the hospital bed containing an unconscious T.K. everyone else had left, but she wasn't leaving, even if the doctors had to throw her out she wasn't moving. . .  
  
  
  
Dream Sequense  
--------------  
  
  
" Kari. . . you know what happens when a man and a woman. . . uh like each other more than friends. . ." said a voice resembaling Sora's  
  
" No. . ."  
  
" The men die and the woman greive for eternity HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!" shouted the voice as it became more and more evil like  
  
  
---------------------  
End of Dream Sequense  
  
  
  
Kari awoke with a start it was morning and Matt had resumed his post by the door just starring at T.K. silently with tears rolling down his face.  
  
  
" It is hard to believe that a child so young has had his life taken from us. . . Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust, We lay. . . Takeru Takasaki in the earth's crust. . ." said the Minester as the coffin went silently into the earth, Kari was just crying, for what seemed forever even after the funeral was over, she just sat there as the cemetary men covered the coffin with dirt and a small makeshift plaque was put up over the area of newly put dirt.  
  
  
" Kari are you sure you're okay?" asked Cody  
  
" Yes. . . I am fine. . ." said Kari depressingly  
  
" Cheer up. . . T.K. wouldn't want you to be sad for the rest of your life" said Yolei, but Kari paid no attention, her thoughts were on something else, a memory from what seemed from long ago. . .  
  
  
Kari's Thoughts  
---------------  
  
" you can be our Queen!!" said a Scubamon  
  
----------------------  
End of Kari's Thoughts  
  
  
  
" Earth to Kari come in. . . Can your read???" questioned Davis moving his hand back and forth in front of her face  
  
Kari didn't respond, when the lunch bell rang she got up to go to her Math class  
  
" Now you take the radius and times it by two and you get the diameter of circle A. . ." said the teacher  
  
Kari was thinking more and more of the dark ocean world, she was concentrating hard, and all of a sudden she felt as though there was water all around her and she looked around and she ws no longer in her classroom but now on the beach, she walked to the edge of the waters and shouted to no one in particular " I'M AGREEING TO BE YOUR QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then the ocean parted to reveal marble steps leading to the bottom, she walked down them and came to the bottom ground surprisingly the water closed in behind her and a dome closed and there was no turning back. . .   
  
" Take your throne, our queen. . ." said one Scubamon and she found a throne full of precious gems all pink in color, even the seat was pink. She sat down and instantly felt as though she could control every single world in exsistance.  
  
" GO AND CONQUR! KILL THE REST OF THE DIGIDESTIN IF YOU HAVE TO!!!! BUT CONQUR!!!!!" shouted Kari and instantly a pink crown appeared on her head with black gems in it  
  
  
In the Real World  
  
  
" WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!!!! NO MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sora as her mother was killed by the Scubamon and they dissapeared, and Sora hit the wall where they had dissapeared, but then a Scubamon sneaked up from behind and stabbed her in the back  
  
" NO MATT!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Matt's father as he was killed but then all of a sudden he was dead too  
  
" TAI!!!!!!!!" shouted Tai's mom as both of them were pulled seperate dierections and killed  
  
" JUN!!!!!" shouted Davis as hes sister then his parents were killed then him. . .  
  
" MIMI!!!!!!!" shouted her younger brother as she was killed and soon him and the rest of his family  
  
" YOLEI!!!!!!!" shouted one of her sisters as soon as she was stabbed through the heart and soon everyone was dead in the house hold  
  
" JOE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Joe's parents as they were divided and murdered  
  
" CODY!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Cody's Grandfather as he saw his daughter in law killed and then his only grandson, and then himself  
  
" KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted his mother as he was taken hostage by the Scubamon and then he was forced to watch as his parents were killed and then he was taken to the World of Darkness  
  
" IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted his Mom as he was killed soon followed by her husband then herself and soon every single digidesitn around the world was killed  
  
  
In the World of Darkness  
  
  
" We are done conquring the real world your majesty" said the Scubamon bowing before Kari  
  
" Thank you Scubamon. . . now if you don't mind. . . let's take a break from conquring and add some color to this place, the real world was really meaningless to conqur but to me it was a practice world for you. . . The digiworld will be extremely harder, and the rest of this world will come easily if you conqur the Digi world. . . HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kari. Everything about her was the same but it was as if Good and Evil were CoExsisting in Kari. . .  
  
The room then became half Black and Half Pink. Not like one side black the other side pink, no the color was mixed all over, black next to and surrounded and surrounding pink.  
  
" GO AND CONQUR THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!!!" shouted Kari  
  
  
In the Digital World  
  
  
" PATAMON WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU. . . NO PATA!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gatomon as her best friend was digideleted and the whole primary village around her turned black and pink, some shapes black and others pink. All of her digimon friends were dead, Patamon was the last to go.   
  
Then some Scubamon surrounded her and said " Come with us the Queen wants to see you" shouted one scubamon and Gatomon thought " No please let it not be Kari. . ."  
  
  
In the World of Darkness  
  
  
From struggling against the Scubamon, Gatomon dedigivolved to Salamon, and she was led to a room filled with curtians and gems of black and pink and there on a pink thrown with a pink crown with black gems in it in a pink ankle length dress with black trimming, and a pink and black robe, with black framed glasses with pink lenses, was Kari. Her hair was now longer and greyish in color.  
  
" Kari. . ." gasped Salamon  
  
" Come here Salamon. . . my compainion. . . my loyal friend" said Kari half with respect and half with fury  
  
The Scubamon through Salamon at Kari's feet and Kari slowly picked up Salamon and placed her on her lap and Salamon fell unconscious with the overwellming evil and good pouring into her, both evil and good were going to reighn in Kari and Salamon.  
  
" Your majesty. . ." said a Scubamon  
  
" Yes?" asked Kari  
  
" We have a hostage from the Real Wrold for you. . ." replied the Scubamon  
  
" Who is it??" asked Kari with intrest  
  
They brought in a cage with Ken inside. Kari walked down to it, and woke Ken.  
  
" Ken can you hear me. . ." asked Kari  
  
" Yes. . . KARI!!" shouted Ken as he noticed who it was  
  
" You can be my King. . ." suggested Kari  
  
Ken slapped Kari across the face and said " I'll never be ruled by Darkness again. . . like you are!!" shouted Ken  
  
" Do what you want with him. . . but keep him alive. . . I might want to use him for having heirs. . ." said Kari walking back to her throne, Ken was wide-eyed with fear, and the cage left the throne room, and went to the dungeon in which Ken was placed in.  
  
" I'll have the greatest Empire Since ROME!!!" shouted Kari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salamon: NO COMMENT!!!  
  
Salamon2: GOOD!!! 


	6. Nothing Lasts Forever

A Friendship Lasts Forever  
Nothing Lasts Forever  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Finally!  
  
Salamon2: Writer's block is a NASTY THING!  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 does not claim to own digimon or any of the super neat toys that come off of Bandai!  
  
Salamon2: you might think their super neat while I think their so-so.  
  
Salamon: They even have Salamon Action Figures!!!!  
  
Salamon2:-_-;; While Salamon is adoring a minature model of herself let me say this, this is the LAST chapter. NOTE: There will be an epilouge, also my information about ghosts are acurate. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kari. . ." said an errie voice  
  
" Who's there?" asked Kari as she walked down an empty hallway  
  
" Kari. . ." said the errie voice again  
  
" SHOW YOURSELF!!!" shouted Kari and then it suddenly became chilly in the hallway and the lights failed and their stood an errie figure at the other end of the hallway a goolish white color and it was coming ever closer every second and it was becoming more and more human form  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Kari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Numemon. . . NUEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kari and she started to glow but then stopped and collapsed  
  
" Where did Machinedramon go?" asked Tai  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Celestial. . . hey where did he go?" questioned Angewomon as the battle between Myotismon and good halted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" GATE OF. . . what??? Where did he go?" asked Magna Angemon as the battle between Piedmon and good halted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Who. . . who are you?" asked Kari  
  
" We're your worse enemies all in one. . . AHH it's nice to be in human form. . ." said the creature as he stepped out he looked like a devil only he wore a red jump suit, and he didn't have red skin, instead he had ram's horns and his face seemed to normalexcept for those fiery red eyes and those red shoes  
  
" Stop it!" shouted Kari  
  
" you killed your friends and made several innocent creatures die as well as convert some to evil. . . now you have the pleasure of spending enternity with me. . . Devilmon" said Devilmon  
  
" WHAT! I CAN'T BE DEAD!! NO!!" she shouted as she looked behind her to see herself laying dead, and she was floating away she had to get back. . .  
  
" You're dead and there is no escape!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Devilmon  
  
Suddenly she saw the big picture. . . she couldn't get over Takeru's death. . . she had to or there was no way out of this delima. . . she had to except he was gone. . . but she just couldn't do it.  
  
" Takeru. . ." cried Kari and after her two tears fell into eternity she held them back and thought, Mat must have been going throught the same thing. . . he would understand. . .  
  
" Of caourse I understand. . . he was my only brother. . . and you killed him you deserve this!!" shouted Matt's voice out of no where  
  
All of the digidestin's voice were then heard saying that she deserved this eternal punishment.  
  
Kari started crying immeaditly throwing off the Crown, and the dress and it just came down to her regular clothes, and she cried out pounding on eternities' ground kneeling towards the ground " I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!" and then it went black and no sound or sight came to Kari and she slowly opened her eyes to see she was outside the. . . 


	7. Epilouge

A Friendship Lasts forever   
Epilouge   
by Salamon2   
  
Salamon: Cool technique   
  
Salamon2: Its called Cliff Hanger...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The cave... the cave where it had all started... life was giving her a second chance to take things a different way... she ran into the murky cave happy that she had gotten a second chance at life... she found teh secert passage way to the center and there stood T.K. bending and twisting out of eternal pain she felt pitty and happiness at the same time for T.K., pitty that he was in pain, and happiness that he was alive, she ran over and French Kissed him and all of a sudden the pain subsided and she waited right there beside him waiting for his awake.   
  
" Kari... I'm cured!" he shouted Picking her up and kissing her, teh cae though was caving in and they hurried out and hugged and French Kissed and held each other in each other's embrance...   
  
" I don't know when I've been so happy to be alive..." said T.K.   
  
" Me too T.K.... Me too..." said Kari and she smiled at him and they went back to the portal to home...   
  
  
THE END!!!!!   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Salamon2: I know some of you are singing Hallieluigh to this ending, and others were exspecting this ending to come like this so to all who encouraged me to go one pat yourselves on the back for actually getting to THE END!!   
  
Salamon: Finnally!


End file.
